


greier i dusjen

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [10]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Familie, Fluff, Greier i dusjen, M/M, dusj
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Han står under det varme vannet som strømmer ut av dusjhodet. Det renner ned over kroppen hans, i bekker over ansiktet, skuldrene, nedover brystkassen, magen, lårene. Ryggen, rumpa, leggene. Han stryker hendene over ansiktet, gnir seg i øynene, drar håret bort fra panna. Han løftet ansiktet mot dusjen og nyter de harde strålene.





	greier i dusjen

Even har tatt med ungene på fotballtrening. De kommer til å være borte iallfall i en times tid, og Isak vurderte om han skulle benytte anledningen til å få vasket over huset. Men nytelsen og egoismen vant over fornuften og fellesskapet, og han gikk i dusjen i stedet.

Klærne hans ligger i en haug på gulvet. Som fornuftig to-barns-pappa pleier han putte dem rett i skittentøyskurven for å statuere et eksempel, men nå gjorde han som i gamle dager - slapp dem rett ned. Han kan rydde senere.

Han står under det varme vannet som strømmer ut av dusjhodet. Det renner ned over kroppen hans, i bekker over ansiktet, skuldrene, nedover brystkassen, magen, lårene. Ryggen, rumpa, leggene. Han stryker hendene over ansiktet, gnir seg i øynene, drar håret bort fra panna. Han løftet ansiktet mot dusjen og nyter de harde strålene. Han står der i flere minutter, det er sjelden han har tid til slik luksus i hverdagen.

Han tar shampo i håret, gnir den inn i håret og masserer hodebunnen med fingrene, kjenner hvordan han slapper av under vannet. Så finner han en dusjsåpe og såper seg inn. Såpen er glatt mellom hånden og huden hans, han lar hendene gli over kroppen, skummer opp såpen. Ved dusjen henger en bodyscrub, huden blir rød når han gnir seg med den. Han nyter den myke følelsen av såpeskummet, følelsen av å gni hendene over huden nesten uten friksjon. Han gnir såpen inn over hele seg, bruker ekstra god tid. Han lar hendene gli nedover magen og mellom beina, nedover lårene, opp igjen på baksiden, gnir opp og ned og i sirkler. Pikken vokser litt mellom hendene hans, peker halvstivt fremover med såpeskum i det krusete håret. Han tenker på Even og på den tiden de alltid dusjet sammen, når de stadig vekk sto slik i dusjen, vasket hverandres hår, gned hverandre inn med såpe, skylte det av sammen etterpå.

På hylla ved dusjen står en boks med hårkur han fikk til jul av Eskild for noen år siden. Han smiler ved tanken på Eskilds formaninger om å ta vare på seg selv. Hårkur er iallfall ikke noe han har prioritert særlig høyt. Men det er kanskje på tide å prøve det nå. Han åpner boksen og stikker fingrene ned i den kremaktige massen, graver ut en passe mengde og gnir det inn i håret. Det dufter lavendel, så typisk Eskild. 

Han kommer på at han har en ansiktsmaske han fikk av Eskild også. Den ligger i baderomsskapet, og det blir en sti av våte dammer og såpeskum på gulvet når han går for å hente den. I gaveposen står det en flaske kroppspeeling også. Han tar begge deler med seg tilbake til dusjen.

Ansiktsmaska er seig og klissete. Han smører den mørkegrå kremen på huden. Den lukter kraftig brent av tjære, og fingrene blir svarte. Han gløtter bort i speilet. Øynene står som hvite flekker i det svarte ansiktet. Masken har allerede begynt å tørke, huden føles stiv og rar.

Etterpå smører han seg inn med peelingen. De grove saltkornene skrubber, oljen i den smører, det føles varmt, glatt og ruglete på samme tid. Han gnir hånden over ballene. Det føles røft og hardt, han kjenner det skraper i huden. Den sensuelt krydrede duften pirrer nesen.

Plutselig ser han flasken med Jif Baderom som står på gulvet. Han kommer på at dusjen definitivt skulle hatt en skikkelig vask, og finner ut at han kan utnytte tiden til å vaske litt, mens han venter på at hårkuren, peelingen og ansiktsmasken skal virke ferdig. Han sprayer flisene og fugene i dusjen, ovenfra og ned, og skrubber med en vaskeklut han finner der inne. Sprayen lukter kraftig sitron, en kjemisk lukt som stikker i nesa og nesten overdøver duftene av lavendel, tjære og krydder.

Plutselig går det i døra til badet.  
“Hva er det du gjør?” Det er Even.  
“No’ greier…” Isak kjenner at han rødmer.  
Even trekker fra dusjforhenget og setter i et hyl når han ser Isaks ansikt. “Hva har du gjort?” hikster han frem, før han begynner å kle av seg.

“Hvor er ungene?“ spør Isak  
“På fotballtrening. De drar til Sana og Yousef etterpå.” Even står på ett ben og tar av seg sokkene, vrenger av seg buksa og t-skjorta og bokseren og slenger det oppå Isaks haug før han kommer inn i dusjen.

Even legger armene sine rundt Isak og kysser ham forsiktig på munnen. “Spøkelset mitt”, sier han og kysser ham igjen. “Du kommer til å se ut som du er 17 igjen når du får vasket av dette”, ler han, og griper etter en ren klut, fukter den og begynner varsomt å vaske rent Isaks ansikt. For hvert drag med kluten kommer det frem en ny stripe hud som han kysser. Han dekker hele ansiktet med små kyss. Isak lukker øynene og nyter med et lite smil om leppene. 

Even dusjer ham ren for ansiktsmaske og peeling, før han begynner på håret. Han masserer hodebunnen forsiktig mens han vasker ut hårkuren. Med armene rundt hverandre blir de stående under strålene fra dusjen.

“Du trenger vel en vask du også”, sier Isak og tar såpeflaska. Han heller den gule såpa i hånden og begynner gni den over Evens hud, over brystet, magen, armene, såper ham ekstra nøye inn på rumpa. Lar hendene gli nedover før de tar et godt tak under rumpeballene og klemmer. Han kjenner Even mot magen sin, han begynner å bli stiv. Vannet som renner ned over dem gjør kyssene mer følsomme og intense. Kroppene er glatte mot hverandre. 

Isak lar hendene sine gli over Evens hofter og nedover lårene, mens han synker ned på kne. Even lener seg mot veggen, smiler. Han vet hva som kommer. Isak legger ansiktet sitt mot magen hans, hviler pannen mot mellomgulvet. Han begynner å strø små kyss over den varme, våte huden. Slikker i seg vanndråper. Slikker seg nedover. 

Håret i skrittet er vått og mykt mot leppene hans. Han kysser de bløte krøllene, kjenner hvordan pikken er i ferd med å våkne til liv like ved munnen hans, og vrir på hodet for å fange den mellom leppene sine. 

Han lar tungen gli opp og ned på undersiden langs skaftet, beveger tungespissen frem og tilbake under hodet. Even stønner og lener seg mot veggen i dusjen. Han presser hoftene fremover, mot Isak, presser pikken sin lenger inn i munnen hans. Isak åpner munnen og svelger, han er god på dette, god på å suge Even, på å ta hele pikken i munnen, på å svelge den. Han suger kinnene inn og lager vakum, suger pikken lenger inn, slipper opp, ut, inn, ut, inn. Han kjenner at Even nærmer seg nå, den velkjente sitringen i kroppen hans, hendene som beveger seg nesten ukontrollert, som holder i Isaks hode, i kinnene hans, på skuldrene, på veggen bak seg. Even som nesten ikke kan stå i ro, som står på tå, vrir seg, spenner seg, holder ham fast, skyver ham fra seg, de små stønnene, som blir mer intense, mer høylydte. Even som skyter hoftene frem idet han kommer, holder pikken sin i munnen hans, tvinger ham til å svelge, tømmer seg i svelget hans. Even som faller sammen mot veggen, helt utmattet, utladet. 

Etterpå står de litt andpustne under det varme vannet.  
“Når kommer egentlig ungene hjem?” spør Isak og ser opp på Even med mørke øyne.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we went again. Mer fra en småbarnsfamilies liv....


End file.
